It's a long story
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: When Hikaru gets sick, Karou has to defend for himself for the day, But friendships are lost and hearts break when he gets into an argument with Tamaki and gets kicked out the Host Club. How will Kaoru get out of the hole he dug himself into? BASED ON THE TV SERIES, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! It's my first FanFiction!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for KataraZombie for giving me all the ideas, check out her FanFictions as well :P**_

_**I'm so sorry for any Tamaki lovers, I have made him really nasty in this FanFiction and Honey fans, I just needed something to fill the gap in the Fanfiction so that Karou will have to walk home alone and I couldn't think of a good excuse.**_

"Come on boys, Wake up it's time for school" Mr Hitachiin said.

The maid waddled in with their school uniform and laid It on their beds.

Karou sighed "But it's so comfy" he mumbles. Mr Hitachiin laughed but Hikaru wasn't waking up so he decided to give him a little shake but as he did he quickly moved his hand away "Hikaru, Your really hot are you okay?"

"My head hurts and I feel dizzy" He replied into the bed covers.

"And It feels like you have a fever, Maybe you should stay home today" Mr Hitachiin said.

Karou leapt out of bed "Should I stay home with him dad?" He enthused.

Mr Hitachiin shook his head "I'm sure he will be okay with the maids and your mother will be home from work at dinner, Besides didn't you say you had a maths test today?"

Karou felt quite annoyed with his dads response. He has always stayed at home with his brother when he was sick and he would do the same with him _'It's going to be a strange day without Hikaru' _he sighed.

Karou got dressed and then set off for the journey to school.

His first lesson was art which unfortunately he sat next to Hikaru in so he was going to be alone.

He walked into the classroom and heads popped up as he came through the door, He knew he was late because usually they wait outside the classroom until instructed to go in.

"Where have you been?" Said Mrs Sakirane, his teacher.

Karou just stared down at the floor, He hated getting told off "Sorry I'm late, Sensei"

"Very well" '_Huh? I'm sure there was 2 Hitachiin boys in my class' _She thought "Where is Hikaru today?" she asked.

"He's sick, sensei" Karou said getting his pencil and sketchbook out of his bag.

"Awwww is your boyfriend poorly? Did you fuck him to hard last night" A boy sniggered.

Karou was tempted to push the boy off his seat but he would never have the courage to do so, He lost all of his confidence when Hikaru wasn't at his side.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at home<p>

_Ugh this is so boring I hate getting sick_ Hikaru thought as he was flicking through the channels on TV until he was satisfied with what he was watching.

"Hikaru" Said a voice.

"Mom?" He said as he heard the door slam shut.

"How are you feeling dear?" She said walking over to pet his head.

"Not good" He replied.

She put her hand on his head to feel his temperature "You do have a bad fever, Would you like a cold cloth?"

"Okay, Thanks mom. It sure is boring without Karou, I bet he's having fun at Host Club without me..."

His mother handed him the wet cloth "I'm sure he's missing you as much as your missing him"

"Mmmmm" Hikaru mumbled.

"I'm going for a bath dear, but the maid Ayumi will look after you" Mrs Hitachiin replied. The maid shyly walked into the room with no expression.

* * *

><p>Tamaki was walking to his next client trying to look as handsome as he can by flipping his hair as the girls squealed with excitement when all of a sudden,<p>

**_THUMP!_**

"Goddammit Karou what are you doing on the floor?!" He shouted. The girls ran over to help him up "Don't you have clients to be entertaining?"

"No I told them to leave" He mumbled.

Tamaki gritted his teeth "What, Why!?"

"I can't do my brother act without Hikaru" He replied. The girls just awed and watched them, they loved it when there was drama in the host club.

Tamaki tried his hardest to stay calm in front of the girls, He didn't want them to see him in his neurotic state "Then why don't you ask Kyoya or Honey to be your brother for the day?"

"Or Haruhi" Karou toyed with a small laugh.

"Whatever" Tamaki mumbled guiding the girls back to the table.

* * *

><p>Mrs Hitachiin was relaxing in her bubble bath and was almost asleep from relaxation when she heard some strange noises come from the other room.<p>

**BLEAH!**

"Aaahhhhh!"

_That sounds like maid Ayumi _she thought. She quickly got out and put on her robe to see what all the commotion was about.

"Are you okay you two?" She asked referring to Hikaru and the maid.

"Yes" The maid said shakily "He's just puked on me that's all, It just gave me a little shock"

Mrs Hitachiin went over and hugged Hikaru "Maybe you should go and get some new clothes" she said to the maid.

"Yes... Okay" Said the maid still shaking.

"Do you want me to get you some medicine?" Mrs Hitachiin said softly to Hikaru.

"Yes please" Hikaru said lying back down on the sofa.

Mrs Hitachiin went into the kitchen and he could hear her searching through cupboards and shelves.

***BLEEP BLEEP***

Hikaru's phone started bleeping, He sat there for a few seconds debating whether he should attempt to pick it up or not but he did.

It was Karou, he had sent him a text.

Hikaru decided to put it down and not look at it because it would probably be something on the lines of _I had such a good day without you in the host club today, The girls were all over me. _

_"Aha!" _He heard his mother say "Here we go"

She walked into the room holding a bottle of medicine and a spoon in her hand.

"Who was your text from?" She asked curiously.

"Uhhh, nobody special" He coughed.

* * *

><p>"Karo-Chan!" Honey shouted "Wha-Where are you going?"<p>

"To eat in the janitors closet" Karou replied.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch with us?" He said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Well...Hikaru isn't here and Tamaki and Kyoya are at a club..." He replied.

"YOU CAN SIT WITH US!" Honey squealed grabbing Karou's blazer sleeve before Karou could finish his sentence.

So he sat with Mori and Honey in the schools dining room.

...

"So have you learnt your script for Drama Takashi?" The smaller boy said cheerfully.

Mori nodded and mumbled "Mmmm, Yeah do you think the professor will let me say biach in the performance?" _***LOL, I took that from the Ouran High School Host Club Bloopers***_

Honey laughed "No I doubt so"

_I've never really seen him talk as much as he does when he's with Honey _Karou thought.

Karou didn't know what to say to Mori and Honey, usually when he's with Hikaru and the others he feels more confident but he decided to try and make a conversation with the other two boys anyway.

"So ummm... What do you have for lunch there" Karou said nervously trying to sound sociable.

Honey opened his lunch bag and started rambling on about anything and everything "... And I've got chocolate cake which is Tamaki-Chan's favorite by the way, Did you know that chocolate helps you sing? Well at least that's what our music teacher told us, Did you know that my brother used to take singing lessons? It didn't really last very long, He got kicked out, His teacher said he sounded like a dying cat hahaha..."

_Ouch what was that?_ Karou thought. He turned round to see some older kids throwing food at him.

"Hey Karou! So how many times did your mom drop you on your head as baby?" The group of boys all started laughing.

Karou decided to just turn around and ignore them but they continued to throw food and insult him _I wish Hikaru was here, He'd stand up to them _He sighed.

"Hahaha your so gay!" They laughed.

Karou was now furious and he walked over to them and he bit his lip so hard he could taste the salty blood leaking into his mouth.

"Oooh what are you gonna do? Hit me with your handbag? Call Hikaru and tell him how I've been real mean you" Said one of the boys.

Karou started trembling and trying not to cry, He wanted so badly to just punch them in the face but he didn't have the strength, He was always the sensitive twin.

**HIYAAAAAA!**

Next thing he knew the leader of the group who was giving him all the insults was on the floor with a bloody nose.

But Karou couldn't see who it was because his sight had gone blurry from the tears forming in his eyes.

Then he felt some arms wrap around him.

"Don't cry Karo-Chan" Honey said. When the tears fell from his eyes and his sight had recovered he realized it was Honey and Mori who had saved him.

"Are you okay now?" Honey said still hugging Karou loosely.

"T-Thanks..." Karou said

The other boys from the group had already fled the scene and so did the gang leader.

_Your such a pussy Karou, I can't believe Honey and Mori had to defend you _He thought, Then he remembered that Honey and Mori did Kendo club and they were both good at martial arts.

* * *

><p>"What lesson have you got last Haruhi?" Tamaki asked curiously while fixing his hair in a mirror<p>

"Maths, why?" Haruhi said watching him.

There was a few seconds of silence while he put his mirror into his bag.

"I was wondering... Because you walk the same way home as me..." Tamaki said gingerly.

"You want to walk home with me?" Haruhi said with no expression in her voice.

"Yeah! So is that a...yes?" Tamaki said with anticipation.

"I guess" She replied.

_**BRING BRING!**_

"Well I gotta go to class, bye!" She shouted as she hurried down the hall.

Tamaki checked if Haruhi had left and was round the corner.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" He said doing a little happy dance.

* * *

><p>Karou was walking to his next lesson which was Technology and he was doing woodwork.<p>

It is Hikaru's favorite lesson but Karou didn't like it. He was always getting splinters from the wood or burning himself when they did cooking.

In this lesson they were carrying on with making wooden clocks and Karou and Hikaru were working together because they didn't really need 2 clocks if they sleep in the same room.

They were almost finished except they needed to paint it.

_Hmmm what colour should I paint it? I don't want to paint a colour that Hikaru doesn't like _Karou thought.

Karou decided to put it to one side and not do anything for this lesson.

Haruhi was in his class as well and she seemed further behind on her clock than everyone else.

_I guess I could go help Haruhi_

_"_Haruhi!" Karou shouted even though she was only a few meters away.

"Huh?" She said looking in the direction of his voice.

He walked over to her "Do you need any help?" Karou asked quietly. Even though he had been around Haruhi a while, He was still kind of nervous around her because they both barely knew each other.

"I'm fine sempai, Don't you want to finish off yours?" She asked.

Karou looked back at the clock lying on the work bench at the back of the classroom.

"Nah, I want to wait till Hikaru is back" Karou mumbled.

Haruhi went back to sawing up a piece of wood.

Karou turned around and went to walk back to his work bench.

"Shit!" Haruhi wailed. Karou turned around to see Haruhi staring longingly at her finger that had now started bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Said Hikaru rushing over to see what had happened.

"Ouch! Do you think the professor will have any band aids?" She said as her eyes started watering.

She started to suck her bloody finger to stop it from bleeding.

"Don't worry"Karou chimed "I have some in my bag, I'm quite accident prone myself"

He got one out of his bag and wrapped it around her finger.

Her hands were pleasantly soft, Probably because she was a girl, Or she moisturizes a lot.

"Thanks Karou. Maybe you should help me with my woodwork" She said shamefully.

Her clock was supposed to be a cat but she hadn't cut out all the bits and stuck them on yet.

"How about I cut them out for you and you can glue them on?" Karou offered.

"Okay, Thanks" Haruhi said picking up a tube of glue.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm home!" Karou greeted.<em>

_Hikaru woke up "Karou! Your back, You won't believe how bored I was on my own"_

_Karou ran up stairs to his bedroom "I got to get ready, I'm going to a party at Tamaki's house and there's going to be girls and alcohol" He shouted.  
><em>

_"What?" Hikaru said surprised "Aren't I invited?" He asked._

_"No hahaha, Anyway your too sick to go" Karou laughed._

**Crash!**

Hikaru woke up and found out it was all a dream.

"Sorry!" Said Mrs Hitachiin rushing in with a dust pan and brush.

Hikaru tried to close his eyes to fall asleep again but he couldn't.

"I have just smashed a glass that's all, Clumsy me" She said mused.

Hikaru sat up and looked around "Where's Karou?" He asked, still croaky from his little nap.

Mrs Hitachiin looked up from the floor where she was sweeping the broken glass up "He isn't back yet dear, But he will be back soon, Oh god, Your father is going to kill me" She quickly went down stairs to put the broken glass in the trash.

* * *

><p><strong>B<em>ring<em>! Bring!**

"This lesson has gone so fast" Haruhi chirped.

"I know. And you've almost finished" Karou smiled.

They picked up their backs and both headed to their next lesson.

"See ya" Haruhi said walking out the door.

But awkwardly they were both walking in the same direction.

"Ummm, So what lesson do you have next?" Haruhi said making conversation "Oh wait I totally forgot were in the same maths lesson together"

"Yeah" Karou said "And we have a test, Have you revised"

Haruhi laughed "How do you revise maths?"

Karou blushed making him look even more like an idiot "You know, work out some really hard sums, do some Sudoku" He fake laughed.

Thankfully Haruhi found it quite funny "I guess so"

Karou turned round to see an angry looking Tamaki following them and scrutinizing their every move so Karou decided to shut up for awhile before he thinks there's something intimate going on and sulks in the corner all lesson.

The teacher gave everyone a test paper and moved all the desks so everyone was far away from each other. "Now everyone has their paper, Please find a desk to sit at and no cheating, You are in exam conditions" She said sternly.

"Karou" Tamaki said huskily.

He suddenly felt quite flushed _Oh great he's angry _he thought. Hewanted to roll his eyes in response but he knew that it would cause more tension.

"Can I borrow a pen?" Tamaki said coldly.

Karou had a sigh of relief and felt his hot flush disappear.

"Sure" Karou said getting one out of his pencil case and handing it over.

* * *

><p>The bell had gone and they had finished the test and Karou made plans to walk home with Honey and they were meeting up in the Maths block.<p>

He was walking down the corridor when he saw a blonde figure running towards him, He didn't think anything of it at first but as they came closer it looked like Honey.

"Karo-chan!" He shouted out of breath "I'm so sorry".

"Huh, What?" Karou said "What is it"

As Honey got closer he noticed he had tears in his eyes "I'm sorry" He sobbed "My mom has just collapsed at work and has gone off to hospital"

Karou was just stunned "I'm sorry about that" He said, He didn't know really how to reply to him, He wasn't as sympathetic as his brother and didn't really know how to react to these kinds of situations.

Honey began whimpering again "So...I think I might walk to the hospital to visit her instead... You don't mind do you?"

"That's fine, Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Karou reassured.

"It's okay...Takashi said he would go with me" He replied clutching his soft toy, Usa-Chan.

Honey walked off, _Humph well I guess I am walking home alone then _Karou thought miserably.

"Poor Honey-Sempai" Said Haruhi who had crept up behind him which made him jump "You can walk with me and Tamaki if you like"

"Really?" Karou said unsure if he was imagining things or not.

"Yeah If that's okay with Tamaki" She said oblivious on how Tamaki will react.

Tamaki stood very distance from them both narrow eyed and gritting his teeth "It's fine by me" He said trying to keep his cool.

So Haruhi lead the way. The three barely spoke walking out of school and Tamaki kept giving Karou strange looks that made Karou feel quite intimidated by the taller blonde.

"So..." Haruhi said awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"So" Karou replied staring down at the floor.

"Why are you so quite?" She asked both of the boys.

Both of them looked at each other searching for a reasonable answer.

"I don't know" Karou shrugged.

"Okay then..." Haruhi said "Hey I might go to the store and buy something for dinner"

"Ok!" Both boys said at the same time.

"Can I come, I haven't really got anything else to do" Tamaki said a little too enthusiastic.

She then stopped in her paths "Sure, Do you want to come Karou?"

Karou looked up in surprise, _That's weird, I thought her dad said she was very independent and didn't like people going to the store with her _He thought.

"Ok" He said accepting the strange request.

Haruhi then took them down a strange path, which went though a park Karou had never really seen before, Probably because he doesn't usually walk that way home.

It was chilly going through the park because it was a late October and the crisp orange leaves were all fluttering off the trees cluttering the paths.

Eventually they came to a grocery store, "Here we are" Haruhi chimed as she grabbed a basket at the door.

"Do you want me to help you find anything?" Karou asked innocently,

"Yeah that would be great, Thanks. I need to buy some rice and some more milk, It's okay if you can't find them" She smiled.

Karou walked off on his search to find everything Haruhi wanted but then a hand grabbed him.

"Come here a second" Said Tamaki who had clenched onto his arm.

Tamaki dragged him to the entrance of the store.

"What do you want?" Karou protested.

"I just need answers, okay?" Tamaki said sounding rather pissed off "Will you stop being so nice to Haruhi?"

"What do you mean" He argued.

"Y'Know today I actually had the guts to ask her out and we were going to be alone walking home which would have been a perfect moment but you have just ruined it" Tamaki spat with annoyance.

Karou folded his arms, He was so angry that he didn't even care if Tamaki was the leader of the Host Club.

"_SHE_ was the one who offered to walk home with me, I didn't ask" Karou said. He felt his heart pumping harder in his chest, He was angry but deep in side he was actually scared.

_I wish my Hikaru was here to back me up _He thought.

"You like Haruhi don't you, You little perv" Tamaki said grinding his teeth "I saw you talking to her today, Laughing a long with her"

"I-I Don't!" Karou screamed. He noticed Tamaki's fists starting to clench and Karou suddenly became frightened.

"From now on I am permanently banning you from the Host Club" Tamaki said spitefully prodding the smaller boy's chest hard.

Karou suddenly started to feel quite teary eyed, He has never felt this angry in his life, Neither has he had a proper argument with anyone before.

"Ahem" Haruhi interrupted clearing her throat, "I don't know what's going on but you two have some issues to figure out and I'm staying out of it" She said walking away from them both.

"It's not what you think!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Tamaki felt as though his heart had shattered, Not only had he lost a best friend but he also felt as though he lost his first and only crush he has ever had, Haruhi.

Tamaki was livid, He felt as though he needed to take it out on someone or something.

He then raised his fist and threw a punch into Karou's stomach.

Karou then slid down the wall in tears like a sack of potatoes.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Karou thought, Karou was then beyond scared straight of Tamaki, He didn't want to fight back anymore now that he knows how angry he can get.

Tamaki walked away pretending like he was unaffected and completely fine but inside he felt as though he was dying.

An old woman came up to Karou who was lying on the floor outside of the store in tears.

"Are you okay dear? I saw the whole thing, That nasty little boy" The grey haired woman said putting her wrinkly hand out to pull him up.

"Who was that boy?" She asked in a furious tone.

"His name is T-T-Tamaki" He said trembling as he got helped up. The woman furrowed her eyebrows and then said "I know that boy, He lives on Orchard Court _**(A/N: Not a very Japanese street name I know**_** LOL), **I'm going to tell that boys mother!" She announced.

Karou really didn't want her to tell anyone to be honest, But he knew the truth would come out eventually.

She then handed him a cellphone, "Do you want to call your parents to collect you, You can't sit down here all day"

"Okay" Karou said punching the numbers into it. His hands were still really shaky and his eyes stung from tears.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Karou. Right that's it I am going on a search party" Mrs Hittachin said putting on her coat.<p>

Mr Hittachin rolled his eyes "He probably hasn't gone far. Maybe he's just got an after school detention or he's at a club"

"He's been more than 3 hours!" Mrs Hitachiin protested.

_Maybe he went to a party after all like my dream _Hikaru thought.

**_A FEW MINUTES LATER_**

There was a knock on the door and Hikaru opened the door surprisingly to see Karou.

"Karou!" His mother, Mrs Hitachiin exclaimed giving him a long hard hug "Where have you been, I've been worried sick, And your dinner has gone cold"

"I've just been with Haruhi and Tamaki" He mumbled with no expression.

"H-Haruhi?" Hikaru said in surprise. Karou knew he had a crush on Haruhi, He could see right through him.

Karou quietly sedated up stairs dragging his school bag.

_Somethings not right, is he upset about something?_ Hikaru thought.

Mrs Hitachiin then scurried upstairs after him "Well don't you want any tea? We have made you some chicken ramen?" She shouted going after him.

_I can't face going into school __tomorrow _Karou sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, It took me a few weeks to make this, I find it hard to find time to write FanFiction but I made an extra long chapter for the first chapter :-)<strong>

**Please no rude comments, It's my first FanFiction and I don't take criticism well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while**

* * *

><p>Karou lay awake that night reviewing all the things that had happened that day and wondering what to do when suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door downstairs, huh? who is knocking at the door at this time of night? He thought, but he decided just to ignore it and try and get some sleep, <strong>BANG BANG<strong> the noise got louder and more aggressively, Karou just sighed and got up from his bed to answer it.

He walked down the hall way very tensely and avoiding to make too much noise and slowly crept down stairs.

The noise had stopped by now though, Karou turned round and began to walk up the stairs until **BANG BANG BANG** the sound got louder than ever, So Karou continued to turn the lock and open the door.

The wind from outside slammed the door wide open and there stood Tamaki.

Karou tried to turn back and run but it felt like his feet were glued to the floor. Tamaki grabbed him by the neck and then with both hands, he squeezed it as hard as he could, Karou tried to scream but only squeaks would come out of his mouth and desperately gasped for air, Suddenly he felt wet liquid run down his body, _Oh god! I'm bleeding!_

''_Don't you DARE ever go near my Haruhi again!''_ Tamaki shouted loudly. Those words echoed inside Karou's mind.

Finally Tamaki released and raised his fist...

* * *

><p>Karou woke up gasping for his life and looked up to see Hikaru giving him a strange look.<p>

"Hah, you big baby, Did you have a nightmare or something?" Hikaru mocked.

Hikaru and Karou looked down at the bed and noticed a wet patch,

"I'll get some new sheets" Hikaru sighed.

When Hikaru left the room Mr Hittachiin, Their father appeared, "It's 7 o'clock, it's time to get ready to school, Karou''

Karou stared down at the ground and ran his hands through his hair "I..I don't want to go"

Mr Hittachin crouched down to his level "Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately Karou, Are you...getting bullied or something?"

"What!? No!" Karou exclaimed "It's just...I don't know"

"Have you fallen out with one of your friends?" Mr Hittachiin asked.

There was a silence then Karou mumbled "kind of..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, You'll make up with them eventually" Mr Hittachiin said sympathetically "You've still got Hikaru and that other boy, Temaki"

Karou's eyes widened and he shivered at the name, "Is Hikaru coming to school today?" Karou asked hopefully.

Just as he asked Hikaru came into the room with the new sheets "No, I still feel icky" Hikaru said.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure you will, now you better get ready, it's getting late" Mr Hittachin said looking down at his watch.

* * *

><p>Karou stopped at the gate as he got to school still indecisive whether he should go into school or not.<p>

He was still in shock from the dream he had last night, he never knew Tamaki could be so...violent.

Karou finally just decided to go in, he wasn't in any classes with Tamaki anyway, but he was worried he would see him around school.

He opened the door to his classroom and the first face he saw was Haruhi.

"Hi Sempai" She smiled.

He was going to say hi back but the words that Tamaki said in his dream still haunted him so he just looked down and didn't give her any eye contact.

He went and sat at the back of the room as far away as Haruhi as possible, _If Tamaki knew I went anywhere near her then he'd... I won't think about that._

Haruhi then went over to him and he started to panic "Whats wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing..." Karou mumbled "I just want to sit on my own today..."

"Okay then" she said she was about to walk away when Karou stopped her "Wait! Is Tamaki here today?"

Haruhi thought for a second and then replied "I don't think so, Maybe he is sick or something"

"hehehe, yeah... maybe" Karou laughed nervously.

Karou sighed a massive relief.

_Phew! I'm safe... for now _he thought.

The door then opened, and the headteacher came in and started whispering to the professor and started pointing at Karou.

Karou started shaking and quickly looked down.

"Karou!" the professor called "Mr. Hamasaki would like to talk to you regarding an incident that happened yesterday, was it?"

The headteacher nodded.

_Oh crap! _Karou thought on verge of crying as he had a flashback of what happened.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thanks for reading oooh cliffhanger!<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I was rushing to get it done to show the followers that Ihaven't forgot about this story and I will try and complete it, I have no idea though what should happen next)**

Karou walked into principle Hamasaki office trembling of the thought that he might get into trouble. But why should he? It was Tamaki's fault right?

As he walked further in, there sat Tamaki and his father.

"Please take a seat" Mr Hamasaki said sternly.

Karou sat down on one of the chairs uncomfortably.

"I've called you in today because of a call we received yesterday from an woman who recalls Suoh here verbally and physically abusing Karou Hitachiin" The principle said calmly "And as you know, at Ouran Academy we do not tolerate bullying here, so we are going to take further action"

Tamaki's father glared down at him angrily and shocked that Tamaki would even do such a thing and at the same time Karou took a sigh of relief. He was so frightened that Tamaki may have manipulated the situation because it's not the first time he has done that.

"So Tamaki will now have a permanent behaviour mark on his record" Mr Hamasaki concluded.

"So what does that mean?" Tamaki's father asked.

"It means if he gets another behaviour mark then he will be permanently excluded and will be moved elsewhere, as I said, We are a very strict and strategic school here, we do not approve of violence" he replied solemnly.

Tamaki turned to his father apologetically but his father turned away in disgust.

"Karou, You will be removed from all lessons that you share with Tamaki and please do not hesitate to report any bullying, Don't bottle up your emotions" The principle said confidently "Any questions"

"That includes clubs, right?" Tamaki's father asked.

"Of course" he replied.

"That's okay...I don't want to be in the Host Club anyway..." Karou whispered.

"You may now be dismissed" Mr. Hamasaki gestured.

The 3 of them rose from their chairs and left the office silently.

As Karou left he felt a tinge of happiness and relief, as though the pressure and stress had been lifted from his shoulders, he was definitely not sorry about leaving the host club though, it was fun but to be honest Tamaki kind of ruined it anyway with the way he bossed everyone around and how he was always the one that made the decisions.

What was he going to say to Hikaru though? Will he still be able to be apart of the Host Club?

Tamaki walked down the empty corridor silently with his father until they reached the front exit.

"I'll see you at dinner" Tamaki's father grunted as he walked out the door.

"Bye..." Tamaki mumbled as he greeted him off.

Tamaki was walking to his next class when the bell suddenly rang indicating that that class was over.

'Great' Tamaki thought sighing.

People flooded out of the classroom doors and crowded the corridors.

It was break time, Which Tamaki usually went to music room 3.

He proceeded to walk in that direction when someone grabbed his arm.

"Sempai!" A sweet voice chimed.

He knew instantly that it was Haruhi.

"Your going to the 3rd music room, right?" She asked

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Wanna walk with me?" She smiled.

"Sure" he replied.

Haruhi always instantly cheered him up. Her smile, her voice, he had never felt so in love than when he first met Haruhi. He was thankful that she was a girl, or he would have turned gay, that's how much he liked her.

The two of them walked to a quieter part of the school and then found themselves alone.

"So did you sort out that argument with Karou?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that" he mumbled.

"I heard rumours that you had to go to the principles office" she laughed.

"Who said that!" Tamaki snapped defensively.

"Relax! It was only a rumour, you didn't did you?" She asked innocently.

"Ummm no" he replied sheepishly.

They arrived at the 3rd music room door and Haruhi was about to open the door but then was verbally stopped.

"Wait!" Tamaki shouted "I want to ask you something..."

_Yes! this is the perfect time to tell Haruhi that I love her and I've finally got her alone!_

"I was just wondering..." He quivered nervously "If you want to..."

"Yes...?" She said obliviously.

"Go out with me...Like as boyfriend and girlfriend" Tamaki blushed.

As the words came out of his mouth he instantly regretted them.

Her mouth dropped and she stood as still as a rock.

"Well ummm..." She replied awkwardly.

"It's a silly idea, let's...just forget about it" Tamaki responded.

He felt completely rejected and broken. He tried to smile to show he was okay about her reaction but he could feel it begin to twitch.

"I'm sorry..." She told him "I'm...with someone else. I didn't want to tell you because...well I knew you'd be upset and overreact"

"OVERREACT!?" He snapped viscously "SINCE WHEN HAVE I OVERREACTED?".

He was pissed. He can deal with being rejected but someone else taking _his_ place, then it gets personal!

The door opened and Kyoya peered around the door.

"Is everything okay?" He asked "We could hear you shouting from inside"

"I just...told him _our_ secret" Haruhi cried "I'm sorry, I know you told me not to but..."

_'OUR?' _Tamaki thought angrily_ 'WH- HE ISN'T EVEN HER TYPE' _he furied.

Tamaki stormed off, he just couldn't take all this information in, Kyoya and Haruhi, What the fuck!?

"Tamaki wait! I'm sorry, we can discuss this in a civilised manner!" Kyoya shouted as he went after him.

"BURN IN HELL!" Tamaki bellowed back as he tried to hold in his tears.

**A/N: Ooooh! Plot-twist! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I made another mini chapter to keep the readers updated.**

**i now have a brilliant idea to end this FanFiction but I'll try not to rush into the ending.**

**Enjoy**

"I'm home!" Karou shouted as he shut the door behind him.

He walked into the living room to find Hikaru watching TV.

"Hey, Good day?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah...kind of...well not really" Karou replied.

"Why?" Hikaru laughed.

"Well..." Karou paused.

_'How do I put this to him? Oh god, how is he going to react'_ Karou thought gloomily.

"Me and Tamaki had a fight" Karou said quickly.

"What?" Hikaru chimed in astonish.

"And let's just say...I'm no longer going to be apart of the brotherly love act..."

Hikaru's smile quickly fell as the words hit him.

"You got kicked out?" Hikaru asked.

Karou nodded and started weeping sorrowfully.

"Stop crying like a baby" Hikaru laughed.

"Your not mad?" Karou said wiping away a tear.

Hikaru laughed cheerfully at his brothers reaction

"No!" He chuckled "I only carried on because I thought you liked it!"

Karou shot a glare back at him.

"Liked it?" He echoed "Why would I like it?"

Hikaru lay back on the couch laughing until there was tears in my eyes.

"Oh god! I hated the Host Club!" He chirped "I only stayed because Tamaki wouldn't let us leave!"

Watching Hikaru laugh was just too contagious and Karou soon found himself laughing with him.

Once they had stopped laughing, Karou asked "Why did you think I liked the brotherly love act?"

Hikaru stared blankly at the curious Karou.

"Well your gay right?" Hikaru asked.

**(A/N: I apologise, this story is getting a little weird haha)**

"WHAT!?" Karou convulsed.

"You came up with that brotherly love act, so I thought maybe you were" Hikaru said calmly.

"How could you even say that!" Karou shouted beginning to feel upset again.

"Sorry..." Hikaru mumbled.

"Well...if that's the way you think of me..then maybe we shouldn't be seen together anymore" Karou bellowed wistfully.

Karou got up from the couch and proceeded to his room.

_'What if I am gay?' _Karou thought as he lay on his bed gloomily '_I've really felt attracted to any of the girls in the host club...and why did I get so defensive whenever someone mentions the subject?'_

He got up from the bed trying to recover from all the recent events.

_'Why does life have to be just so...STRESSFUL!' _He sighed internally.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I apologise, this is a really bad chapter)**

Tamaki gritted his teeth as he watched Haruhi and Kyoya from a distance.

"Shouldn't we be going to the Host Club?" Haruhi asked "Everyone will be waiting for us"

"No my dear" Kyoya replied "Didn't you get the message? We have been banned"

"Hahaha what?" Haruhi laughed "Just because I rejected him?"

"He'll come running back soon" Kyoya chuckled back "He'll come to his senses soon and realise he can't run the Host Club without _Daddy_"

Tamaki watched them walking off into the distance holding each other's hands.

'_Maybe I should start a new club, without them and have a fresh new start with new people_' he thought to himself as he let out a long sigh.

He really didn't want them to see that he was alone so he decided to try and avoid them for now.

'_Where would be the safest place to go...' _Hethought _'I know! I'll just hide in the janitors closet until it's time for class again!'_

He went over to the closet and discretely and swiftly snook in.

It was pitch black in there though, so he tried searching for a light switch on the wall.

After several attempts of running his fingers across the wall, he then found a piece of string attached to the ceiling, _'This must be it' _he thought to himself as he gave it a small tug.

The lights flashed on which suddenly revealed a figure in the corner.

"Ahhhh!" They screamed in unison.

From their screams, they were both certain who it was.

"Kaoru! What are you doing here!" Tamaki shouted.

"I could ask you the same thing boss!..I mean..Tamaki" Karou yelled.

"I'm hiding from Kyoya and Haruhi, what are you doing?" He asked him.

"Hiding from Hikaru" he mumbled back.

"Oh..." Tamaki said awkwardly.

There was a silence and Tamaki then leaned back onto an old wooden shelf.

"I'm sorry about before" Tamaki spoke filling the silence "I was being stupid, Haruhi has never liked me"

"It's okay" Karou replied.

Tamaki sighed and raised his palm over his face "It's not okay, and now I'm lonelier than I was before" he snapped.

There was a silence between the two boys until Karou mumbled "You have me, I'll always be there for you"

Tamaki looked Karou in the eyes and gave him a faint smile.

"Are you...Asking me out, Sempai?" He asked.

Karou blushed and shook his head "No!" He said quickly "Unless...you want to..."

"Well I can't say no now" Tamaki mumbled.

At that moment Tamaki grabbed Karou by the hips and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tamaki's sweet lips collided with Karou's softly.

Karou's heart started beating hard and he felt as though fireworks were igniting in his head, He actually enjoyed it.

He had never even felt attracted to Tamaki, How did this even happen?

Tamaki released Karou but left his hands still attached to his face.

"She was never good enough for me" He Tamaki whispered, "and she'll never have a relationship like the original host club members do".

Karou was speechless and still mesmerised by what had just happened.

Tamaki then leaned in for another kiss and pushed him against a shelf slightly aggressively, except Karou this time accepted the kiss and began to embrace it.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood the janitor.

The two boys quickly snapped back into a non seductive pose to show there was nothing happened between them.

The janitor stared at them for a few seconds then said

"What are you doing in here? Get back to class!"

The boys hurried out to find an empty corridor, Everyone must have already left for class already!

"I'll see you...Later?" Tamaki suggested.

"Okay" Karou smiled.

And so they both went their separate ways.

So I guess you could say it was happy ever after for them both, huh?

**A/N: This is such a bad chapter, but I really wanted to finish this story so I could carry on with my LifeSigns stories. Hope you liked it, sorry for the crazy and weird ending. I never actually planned an ending, but from now on I am going to plan a beginning, middle and end, so I don't get stuck for ideas again.**

**Please check out my other FanFictions, They are much better than this one in my opinion!**


End file.
